


Boku wa hitori de nakitai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Films, Friendship, Gen, Men Crying
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il n’était pas le genre à se laisser engager beaucoup avec les films, mais ces de guerre lui faisaient cet effet.





	Boku wa hitori de nakitai

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Boku wa hitori de nakitai**

**(Je veux pleurer tout seul)**

Ohno était immobile près de l’entrée du cinéma.

Il hésita.

Cet après-midi Masaki l’avait appelé, en lui demandant s’il avait envie d’aller voir ‘Lettres d’Iwo Jima’ au cinéma.

Le plus vieux avait tergiversé.

Il aimait bien aller au cinéma avec Aiba. Il était content d’aller voir le film de Kazunari, voir le résultat de tout le temps passé aux États-Unis. C’était clair qu’il allait le voir.

Toutes raisons pour lesquels il avait accepté l’invitation du plus jeune.

Toutefois, maintenant qu’il se trouvait devant les portes du cinéma, billet dans la main, c’était comme s’il s’était soudainement souvenu de la raison car il avait hésité initialement.

Il avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec les films, spécialement ces de guerre.

Il n’était pas rare qu’il se laissait entraîner trop par les événements, par l’intrigue, qu’il commençait à s’identifier aux personnages, à penser que ce qu’il regardait en effet concernait des situations réellement passées.

Et, normalement, il fondait en larmes.

Il n’était pas le genre à se laisser engager beaucoup avec les films, mais ces de guerre lui faisaient cet effet.

Raison pour laquelle il préférait les regarder à la maison, possiblement tout seul, quand il était libre de pleurer autant qu’il voulait, de se laisser submerger par la commotion, sans penser à ces à son autour, sans se préoccuper pour l’image qu’il donnait de soi-même.

Maintenant, face au cinéma, il n’était pas très sûr de vouloir entrer pour voir le film en question.

Cependant, il avait dit à Aiba qu’il allait aller avec lui. Et il était sûr qu’il aurait été désolé si en fin il n’était pas entré, s’il s’était refusé, surtout une fois arrivé là, fait le billet et si proche au début de la projection.

Ainsi qu’il était sûr du fait que Nino allait se vexer s’il n’était pas allé voir ce film dont il était si fier.

Par conséquent, Ohno était déchiré entre l’envie de rentrer lui et attendre que sortait le DVD pour le voir à la maison en paix, libre de s’émouvoir autant qu’il voulait, et la perspective de se retrouver tous les jours avec un Nino manifestement renfrogné qui, il en était sûr, n’allait jamais laisser tomber le fait qu’il n’avait pas allé le voir.

Il était là, en regardant le billet qu’il avait dans les mains comme il aurait fait avec une arme chargée.

C’est à ce moment qu’Aiba le surprit ; il s’approcha de lui, lui mit une main dans le bras et indiqua l’entrée avec un signe de la tête.

« Riida, allez, il reste moins de deux minutes pour le début du film. » il lui dit, en souriant.

Ohno se mordit une lèvre, en hésitant.

« Mais non, Masaki, il reste au moins dix. » dit-il, d’un un murmure peu convaincu tandis qu’il regardait l’heure.

C’était vrai ce que le plus jeune avait dit, clairement.

Il restait moins de deux minutes au début du film, et il ne savait pas encore quoi faire.

Aiba le regarda, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Oh-chan ? » demanda-t-il, d’un air curieux.

Ohno tut pendant quelques instants et continua à regarder entre l’affiche du film et Aiba.

En fin il soupira et fit un pas vers l’entrée, comme s’il allait au échafaud.

« Tu as raison, Aiba-chan. Le film va commencer, entrons. » il lui dit, triste.

Ils s’assirent dans la salle, et Satoshi commença à se tordre les mains.

Il allait passer deux heures très longues.

*

Le générique de fin était apparu, mais Ohno n’y fit pas attention.

Il pleura, comme prévu.

Il avait essayé de s’empêcher. Il n’avait pas pleuré pour plus de la moitié du film, mais en fin il n’avait pas pu résister, et il s’était rendu.

Il n’y avait pas une raison particulière car il pleurait, il savait seulement que le film l’avait déprimé, lui avait donné de l’inquiétude et lui avait fait sentir une tristesse incroyable.

Il avait vu Aiba lui lancer des coups d’œil de temps en temps, confus ; quand les lumières de la salle s’étaient rallumées, le plus jeune s’était empressé à sortir, en lui laissant derrière.

Satoshi le suivit, lentement, et une fois arrivé dehors il le trouva l’attendant.

« Aiba-chan ! Je suis désolé, je… » il commença, mais Masaki l’arrêta avec un geste de la main.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Riida. C’est ma faute, j’ai pensé que… eh bien, que tu voulais être seul. Je t’ai vu pleurer, et je ne voulais pas m’immiscer. » il lui dit, en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh ! » Ohno dit simplement, sans savoir comment réagir à l’attention du plus jeune.

Après l’avoir fixé pendant quelques moments, il se sécha les yeux et lui sourit.

« La prochaine fois on va voir une comédie, tu veux ? » il proposa, et Aiba soupira soulagé, comme s’il retenait son souffle.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Normalement c’est moi qui s’émeut, je ne sais pas quoi faire quand c’arrive à quelqu’un d’autre ! »

Ohno rit.

« Je suis désolé. J’aime bien les films de guerre, mais… ces me font un mauvais effet. » expliqua-t-il, et le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je suppose que vues au cinéma ces soient encore pires. » il sourit. « Alors, la prochaine fois ça sera une comédie. » confirma-t-il, en commençant à s’acheminer vers la voiture.

Ohno lui suivit, docilement.

Il n’eut pas le cœur de lui dire que en sortant en DVD et en le voyant à nouveau à la maison, tout seul, probablement il allait pleurer deux fois plus.

Mais il n’allait pas y avoir personne à le voir.


End file.
